the results of war
by thelostduckl
Summary: what happened to those who where in the war after it ended well 6 years down the road we seem some them married and others leading genin teams, i will try to update the story when i can the chapters will be short a buddy and i will be working on later chapters the genin teams will be made up of oc because i dont know the names of anybody younger then konohamarus class which r genin
1. Chapter 1

It had been 6 years since the 4th great shinobi war. Each nation had reclaimed the tailed beast they previously had, without the heart to put the one tail into another vessel and after gaining his friendship Gaara of the sand decided to seal the 1 tail into him. Many died in the final battle against Madara, including everybody at headquarters, Neji, and killer bee. In a final act to make up for his past actions sauske sacrificed himself killing both him and the recently resurrected Madara. After the fighting the dead were collected and sent to their home village, for the shinobi it was the first real rest period they got and they enjoyed it for a week, before heading home. At the leaf village Tsunade decided to promote Naruto and his friends for their exemplarity work on the battle field, making Naruto a Chunin and everyone else Jounin. But 2 months after the final battle Tsunade gave Naruto an option he could fight her in a 1 vs 1 match if he showed potential she might promote him to Jounin, and he did. Upon this promotion the nine tailed fox Kurama, decided to help Naruto with his future, gave Naruto the kind of control and respect that killer bee had with the eight tails, also Kurama let Naruto be the second person to sign the fox summoning contract ( the first being a certain Kushina Uzamaki). While Naruto was signing this contract hinata was signing a summoning contract with the lions. Few short months later Kakashi surprised everyone by announcing him and Anko were getting married. 8 months after that announcement and 16 burned Itcha Itcha novels later the 2 were married. But our story takes place 6 years after the wars end when a new bunch was graduating the academy but let us start the story 2 months before they graduate with a certain blond in the Hokages office faceing the most difficult choice of his life. " so I can wait 5 years for you to retire, or I can take a genin team this time around and train them for 2 years and you will retire early" he said. " Yes…but they must come out well trained and all in 1 piece I know what kind of training you do and I don't want injured ninja under my command because you pushed them to far, you understand?" Tsunade said.


	2. Chapter 2

He had turned 21 just a few weeks ago, and now he was sitting there across the desk from Tsunade being told his dream could soon become reality, he looked up and realized she was waiting for his answer, he asked "what was the question again?". Sighing deeply Tsunade repeated" I asked wait 5 years or take a Genin team in December what do you chose?" after thinking a moment he replied well I guess I can follow Kakashi sensei. "very well then I will set up the paper work and send it to your apartment but before that," handing him a scroll with a red letter B on it" here is your next mission. Reading over it Naruto sighed and nodded then headed out to gather the materials needed he didn't like these scouting missions but what could he say with how many shadow clones he could make he was best for those search and rescue missions. He left an hour later and was surprised to run into his target so soon. She was tied to a tree while her captors played cards, scouting the area Naruto discovered they hadn't even posted a guard around they must be regular bandits. Naruto snuck into the camp from all sides with his clones and immediately took out the thugs while wondering why it was a B rank mission, pushing that thought out of his mind he walked over to the figure tied to the tree removed the hood and discovered Hinata unconscious. Realizing what happened he quickly cut the ninja wires and bridal style carried her back to the village right into Tsunades office. Yelling "TSUNADE MISSION COMPLETE BUT YOU NEED TO SEE IF SHES OK!" with a huff "Naruto why did you barge in I was busy drin… doing paper work." But upon seeing Hinata, Tsunade rushed over and shooed Naruto out of her office with the payment scroll before picking Hinata up and rushing her to the hospital and sending Shizune to get Hinata's father. Naruto walked away praying Hinata would be ok he couldn't stand losing her, wait why was he thinking this she was just a friend but he just didn't know why he felt like this and not like this about any other female friend before, "maybe Iruka sensei will know" he thought heading towards the academy. After a 10 minute walk to clear his head he made it to the academy to see students taking the Genin exam and he realized in just a week 3 of these students would be his to train. With a feeling of reluctance he made his way towards Iruka while the students were busy. Sensing somebody approaching Iruka looked over to see 1 of his favorite ex-students 1 that he had started thinking of as a little brother "Naruto what brings you by "whispering "you know I can't tell you who's on your team yet" grinning like a buffoon "nah Iruka sensei I just wanted to see if you would go to get some ramen later I wanted to ask for your advice on something." Iruka thought for a moment "sure let me finish up this testing your welcome to observe if you want just stay in the shadows" nodding Naruto head to a shaded tree in the corner out of range of any weapon or jutsu that could be aimed at him by mistake.

Later that evening the 2 met up and chatted about some of Narutos recent missions which for Naruto was a great way to lead into talking about and asking advice about what he had felt after leaving Hinata on his last mission. Iruka frowned and replied "maybe your falling in love with her, I mean she did save your from pain and on that battlefield years ago stood by you and I know the 2 of you worked on missions with each other since." Naruto thought about it for a moment then waved it off by saying " nah a girl like Hinata would never go for a guy like me, seriously she could have almost any guy she wanted, plus her father wouldn't want a guy like me even near her ive seen his reaction when I met up with her for missions." Sighing in despair Naruto looked out the window while Iruka face palmed. Looking over at the noise Naruto asked "hey Iruka sensei why are you banging your head on the table?" looking up Iruka just sighed and said "one day Naruto you will understand and I hope its soon." With that the 2 of them paid for their meal and went to their homes to rest. Getting to his apartment he noticed somebody waiting at the door. Upon seeing him coming the person started to run thinking nothing of it Naruto went in and went to sleep.


End file.
